


Unexpected Lovers

by Dauntless_Heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a bit of a player, Probably a Slow Burn Who knows, Softball, Well they sort of become friends, You'll see just read it and it will make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Heda/pseuds/Dauntless_Heda
Summary: Lexa Woods is not happy, her mother, Indra Woods who is the principal at Polis High school allowed Clarke Griffin, from Arkadia High School to transfer to Polis. Lexa Woods hates Clarke Griffin, and Clarke Griffin hates Lexa, but when they become teammates on Polis's Junior Varsity Softball team they're forced to put their differences aside and work as a team.Or Clarke and Lexa are arch enemies and rivals but are forced together when Clarke transfers to Polis High.





	1. Chapter One: The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do need a Beta or a Co Author if any of you are interested, let me know.

“And what are you doing here, Wanheda?” A brunette with bright green eyes jeered with extra venom when she said the last word, at the blonde in front of Polis high school.

 

“I transferred schools, didn't you hear, Heda.” Clarke snarled in response.

 

“Ha. That's very funny, but I don't think that's happening.” Lexa said in a contradicting voice.

 

“Oh, but it already did, sorry Hon.” Clarke smirked when she saw the brunette narrow her eyes at her and drop her jaw. “Oh no. No. No way my mother would ever let Skaikru into Polis, she would never allow it.” Clarke’s smirk only grew into a full blown smile now. Lexa scoffed and stalked off into the school to go talk to her mother.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You did what?” Lexa asked her mom, Indra in a disbelieving tone.

 

“I allowed her to transfer schools, in fact I invited her here.” Principle Indra Woods stated calmly.

 

“How could you! Mom, she a brat! Clarke Griffin is a spoiled little rich kid who thinks she should get whatever she pleases.” Lexa was huffing now. ‘I bet she got kicked out of her school.” Lexa looked into Indra’s eyes and gasped. “Oh. My. God. She did, she fucking got kicked out of Arkadia.”

 

“Alexandria Rose Woods watch your mouth. I do not care what you think of Clarke. It is none of your business what the poor girl has gone through. You will treat her with respect, like you would any other women, and when the time comes she will try-out for softball.” hearing Lexa start to protest she cuts her off. “And if she makes the team you will again treat her with respect. Do you hear me, young lady?”

 

Pouting after she was reprimanded like a child Lexa looks to the ground angry and ashamed. “Yes, Mother.” she mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Indra asked, the disapproval was clear with every syllable.

 

“Yes, Mother.” Lexa said clearly this time, looking up at the Principal. “Good girl.” Indra said and opened her arms for Lexa to give her a hug. “Now the bell is going to leave and you mustn't be late.” After gently combing through Lexa’s hair with her fingers, she patted her head and walked her to the door. “Have a good day, sweetheart.”

 

“You too, Mom.” Lexa, still grumpy from talking to her mom, stormed through the crowded halls, and snapped when someone messed with her hair from behind. “What?!”

 

“God, who put a stick up your ass this morning.” Lexa grunts at the familiar voice of her best friend. The blonde comes to stand next to Lexa and slings an arm around her. Lexa rolls her shoulders trying to release the tension from her muscles and clenches and unclenches her jaw. “Anyway I came to tell you that I saw someone new come into the school, you'll never guess who.”

 

“Clarke Griffin.” Lexa spat out the words.

 

Anya stood in front of Lexa with wide calculating eyes, then she smirked. “Ah, it all makes sense now.” Anya patted Lexa’s arm. “That's why you're so grumpy this morning. Griffin transferred here and now you're forced to be in the same school as her, again.” When Lexa doesn't say anything Anya just continues, “Look, I don't like Blondie either, but at least you don't have to play softball with her, right?”

 

Lexa just clenched her jaw even harder and ground down on her teeth. “You're kidding me?!?! You can't let her try out. I mean I don't care how good she is, she’s the enemy for fucks sakes!”

 

“That's what I told Mom, but she practically scolded me in her office.”

 

“This is ridiculous!” Anya protests.

 

“What’s ridiculous?” Lincoln comes on the other side of Lexa. Lincoln walks with them to first period since they all share Language Arts together.

 

“Clarke Griffin just transferred here, and she's going to try out for a spot on the softball team.” Anya supplied.

 

“Oh cool.” Lincoln replied, but backtracked when he noticed his two friends glaring at him. “I mean that’s so… Not cool?” He asked unsurely. When Anya nodded Lincoln followed Anya to class with the brooding Brunette in tow. Arriving at the class with a few minutes to spare the find their usual spot and Lexa gets lost in thought, but was quickly pulled when she heard Lincoln sigh from beside her. Glancing over he sees her staring longingly at a brunette named Octavia. Lexa chuckled a little at her friend's crush on her fellow softball player. Leaning over a bit she whispered in his ear. “Just go talk to her.”

 

He turned to her with wide eyes and shook his head frantically. “I can not do that! Are you insane, have you lost your mind. I thought you were the smart one in the group.”

 

“Hey!” Anya protested but the other two choose to ignore her.

 

“If you want something you need to go get it!”

 

“Like you would do the same thing if you were me.” Lincoln challenged.

 

“Wanna bet?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to Octavia's was sitting and leaned against a girl’s desk. Putting on a cocky smile Lexa put her chin on the palm of her and coughed slightly to gain the girl’s attention. “Hey Octavia, would you mind blushing a little and laugh like you're falling madly in love with me?”

 

“In your dreams Woods.” Octavia responded not looking up from the book she was reading. Pouting slightly Lexa begged a little. “Please Octavia, I need to prove that I can be smooth.”

 

“No.” She said in matter of fact voice causing Lexa to sit up quickly with a shocked expression. “Anything else.” Grumbling slightly, Lexa said. “Yeah, try outs are in a few weeks, incase you didn't know.” Lexa said trying to salvage dignity.

 

Finally Octavia glanced up at Lexa with amusement in her eyes. “Did you forget that I was there when Couch Nyko told us last month?” And all hopes of recovery are gone, leaving Lexa to blush like a fool and turn on her heels after mumbling a quick ‘goodbye’ and practically sprinting to where Lincoln and Anya were sitting, whole trying to contain their laughter.

 

“Nice one, Lex.” Lincoln choked out, Lexa just glared and put her head on her desk.

 

“Octavia!” Lexa’s head shot up when she heard a melodious, voice tremble. There stood the blonde that Lexa despised so much. Yet in this moment she felt her heart ache for her, because the Clarke that stood in the front of the classroom was not one she’d ever seen before. This Clarke Griffin looked broken.


	2. Chapter Two: Is it hate?

“Octavia!” Lexa’s head shot up when she heard a melodious, voice tremble. There stood the blonde that Lexa despised so much. Yet in this moment she felt her heart ache for her, because the Clarke that stood in the front of the classroom was not one she’d ever seen before. This Clarke Griffin looked broken.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lexa quickly snapped her head back in Octavia’s direction and what she saw surprised her. Octavia looked as if she’s seen a ghost, her whole face is frozen with her eyes wide and mouth in an ‘O’ shape. Her entire face is white as a sheet and she looks like she's going to pass out. The entire class room fell silent after Clarke entered. Weather in shock of the new student or the scene that she just caused, Lexa isn't quite sure which. Just as Clarke turns to rush out of the class the teacher decides to enter the room. 

 

“Ah you must be the new student. Alright class, this is Clarke Griffin, she’s new so please welcome her with open arms.” He says to the class then he turns to look at Clarke. “You can sit wherever as long as the seats open. I'm Mr. Kane welcome to Polis.” He gives her a warm smile and either doesn't notice her watery eyes or pretends to not see it, Lexa is unsure which she would prefer. Clarke puts her head down and walks to the back of the classroom on the opposite end of where Octavia is located. Lexa is beyond confused. Throughout the class period Lexa can't help but glance back to where Clarke is sitting, every time she looks back she sees Clarke with her head on her desk looking out the classroom window or drawing something in a notebook. Not once has she looked up to the front of the class. 

 

By the end of the period Lexa hasn't touched her notebook leaving it with an empty page where she intended to take notes. Figuring she can just borrow them from Lincoln later, she doesn't stress to much about that. Indra’s words come back to Lexa while she’s eating lunch later that day. ‘It is none of your business what the poor girl has gone through.’ What did she mean, what is Clarke hiding. And When did Clarke meet Octavia, anyway? Lexa knows that her fellow team member transferred in her sophomore year last year and blew Nyko and Lexa away with how good of a player she was, but as far as she knew she came from a different part of the state. Thinking about it now she never asked Octavia where she was from, not that she has any reason to, it’s none of Lexa’s business. 

 

“Hey Lex, are you alright.” Startling Lexa she shrugged the hand that landed on her shoulder away. Which almost made Lexa regret it when she saw the look of hurt cross Costia’s face. Lexa has a feeling that Costia has a slight crush on her. Okay she knows that Costia has a crush on her, but she has repeatedly turned her down, simply stating she doesn't do relationships, not wanting her heart to get hurt and she simply doesn't have the time to maintain a relationship that a girl deserves. 

 

“I’m fine.” Lexa stated defensively. 

 

“Ah, don’t take it personally Cos. Lexa here has been in a bad mood since she learned that there was a transfer student.”

 

Costia's face grew even more confused. “Why does she care about the new student?” She asked Anya.

 

“I’m sitting right here, guys.” Lexa announced feeling completely ignored, and true to her feelings Anya just hushed her and continued talking to Costia.

 

“Oh she’s not just any new student. It’s Clarke Griffin.” Anya said the last part in a whisper. 

 

“What about Clarke?” She asked, not understanding why she would cause Lexa to be so grump.

 

“Clarke Griffin!” When Costia stared at Anya still looking confused Anya’s jaw almost dropped. “Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s biggest rival, since… FOREVER! She played on the Softball team at Arkadia.” Finally a light bulb went off in her head and she nodded.

 

“Oh.” Then Costia looked between Lexa and Anya. “I didn’t know you hated her, she seemed really nice in Chemistry, today. Although she was a little distant, but I figured it was just being new and all. I think we were starting to become friends.” 

 

Suddenly Lexa stood up from the table leaving her half eaten lunch and storms off out to the back of the school. Anya, Costia, and Lincoln are all left stunned not quite understanding what happened. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After Lexa left the lunch room she immediately turned to the baseball fields. Going straight to the storage shed which held all of the sports equipment she was left confused on why the door was unlocked. Nyko always locked the door. Doing a quick look through the shed she noticed that one of the buckets which held some of the softballs were gone. Going around to where the field was, she saw a curvy figure standing on the pitcher's mound, back straight feet in perfect position that gave Lexa a feeling of Deja Vu. Lexa watched with curiosity when she saw the pitcher throw a perfect pitch. Thinking that maybe they could work together since Lexa herself was a catcher, she grabbed her gear . Walking over to where the girl stood she cleared her throat to get her attention. Immediately Lexa regretted it though, become the infamous Clarke was standing there with an eyebrow raised in her direction. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Was all Lexa could think. How could she have not noticed it was Clarke who was pitching. It was, this women who Lexa took hours trying to anticipate every move she would make. Of course Clarke is still the perfect pitcher she was last year. Of course Clarke Fucking Griffin was still perfect.

 

“Hello, Woods.” All signs of this mornings break down were gone, all walls were up. Lexa stood there studying Clarke for a minute. Clarke’s signature cocky look was back on her face. “Wanna practice together.” Lexa was stunned to say the least, did she just ask if Lexa wanted to practice together?

 

“Uh, sure.” Sure Lexa, really? That’s it. Get your head in the game! “I mean, why?” Lexa asked, straightened up and threw Clarke a confused look.

 

“Well seeing as we’re going to play together in a few months might as well get use to each other's style.”

 

“Wow, still as full of yourself as always.” Lexa teased. Wait a minute. Why was Lexa teasing Clarke? Clarke is a bitch, remember how horrible she was! Not was, is I meant is. But Lexa couldn't help but ignore her thoughts.

 

“Just stating the obvious. I was captain at Arkadia for a reason. Not that there is a chance I won't make the team, of course. Just saying that it’s unlikely.” Dammit, Clarke's right. Like it or not, Clarke was a great player, amazing some might say.

 

“Fine. Just try not to hurt me, I need to be in top shape for tryouts.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Clarke said and threw one more ball while Lexa got her gear on. After a minute Lexa walked, well more like waddled out to the home plate and got is position.

 

“Oh and Clarke?”

 

“Mhhh.”

 

“Try not to fuck up.” 

“Shut it, Commander.” Lexa bit her lip to hold in a chuckle. You hate her. She hates you. Just remember how much you hate each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
